A Tribe Against Time
by RebelHeart94
Summary: When the last Tribe of Amazons from the year 2015 get sent back to Ancient Greece to stop the self-fulfilling "Twilight of the Gods" prophecy, they encounter love, war, and stubborn Gods. Sam, age 22, the youngest queen since Gabrielle, can lead her people to salvation with the help of Gabrielle, if only she could get the Ancient Amazons to listen. What's a girl to do? AU Femslash


**A Clan Against Time:** **Prologue - Amazons of 2015**

(AN – yes, I am using the character Hermione from Harry Potter, **NO MAGIC** in this besides Xena Universe magic, **I own nothing except the OC characters**! Also, this story is going to take the Xena world and tilt it on its axis before sending it spiraling off course, in other words, **MAJOR AU** , also there will be **FEMSLASH** , there will be people who seem like mary-sue's, but do not fret, there will be **NO MARY-SUES** , this story will be rated **T for TEEN** **until further notice** due to **BAD LANGUAGE** , **VIOLENCE** , and **SARCASM**. I will try to update as much as possible with long chapters!)

* * *

 _ **February 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2015**_

"Samantha!" Hermione yelled out as she looked around the airport.

"Whoa, no need to yell," Stated the laughing tall light haired brunette, "I swear that screech could get a deaf person's attention!"

Punching Sam's arm, Hermione glared into her dark green eyes before smiling and pulling the woman into a hug.

"By the god's I've missed you, you overgrown child!" she muttered.

Grinning, Sam replied, "Hey now, just because I'm 5'11 and you're 5'5 doesn't mean I'm tall… you're just short!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled back, "Have you retrieved your bags? And where is Riley? I swear you two are normally joined at the hip!"

Laughing, Sam let loose a loud whistle, before hearing a loud bark and seeing a German Shepard slide across the floor, coming to a stop next to her, "You were saying?"

Sighing, Hermione pat Riley on the head before motioning Sam to follow her, "Come on you two, your plane was late so we have to book it to make it to the meeting in," she glanced at her watch, "two hours, which should give us time to get there and dress by the truck."

Nodding, Sam threw her and Riley's bags in the back seat of the truck. Opening the front passenger door, Riley jumped in and sat in the middle as Sam climbed in and Hermione started the truck.

* * *

Once they were on the Highway heading out of town, Sam turned to Hermione, "Any idea what this tribe meeting is about? You didn't tell me much, Regent."

Glancing over at Sam before keeping her eyes on the road, Hermione stated, "The tribe Elders are currently waiting to meet and speak about the rumors of our Goddess returning, as well as Aphrodite, Hestia, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, and thankfully, a more tame Ares, my Queen."

Taking a deep breath before slowly letting it out, Sam thought for a moment, "Just how true do you think these rumors are? While I will be jumping with joy at the return of our Goddess and the others, we can't just assume with rumors, I don't want to break the spirit of our people if they are not true."

Nodding, Hermione pulling off the highway and followed a memorized path as she drove close to a forest, "Well, from what I've seen happening lately around the village, I would not be surprised if they ARE back, our crops are thriving now more than ever, love seems to be blossoming between true soulmates, parties are going off every chance we get, while there may be fighting, there is also wisdom on what a fight can cause, so there are actually less arguments now more than ever, our blacksmith swears that it suddenly seems easier to work metal at the smithy and the hunters are reporting the animal population seems to have randomly increased in an extremely rapid amount."

When the truck stopped, Sam, Hermione and Riley jumped out, grabbing their bags, Sam quickly changed into her leathers before attaching Riley's saddle bags, then tossing her military style duffle bag over her shoulder and grabbing her bow, arrow quiver, and staff. Heading into the forest, they quickly jogged through the trees, and stopped when seeing the Amazon border markers. Putting down their bags and weapons, they clasped their hands over their heads.

Within seconds, a group of Amazon's dropped from the trees, "My Queen," stated the patrol leader as they dropped to a saluting kneel, "the Elders are awaiting you and the Regent in the Official hut."

"Arise sisters, I thank you for the information, and we will make our way to the Elders with utmost haste." Sam stated as she and Hermione mounted the two horses brought to them. Saluting, they both turned towards the village and pushed their horses to a gallop, Riley running next to them.

* * *

Reaching the village, Sam smiles as she sees the young children running around and the teenage girls sparing under the watchful eye of the Weapon's Master. Motioning to the hut where the Elders resided, Sam led Hermione to the stables, leaving the horses with the stable hands; the two quickly jogged the rest of the way.

Reaching the hut, the two outside guards saluted before opening the door with a slight bow, thanking them, they quickly headed inside for the meeting.

Sitting at the two head chairs, Riley sat next to Sam as she addressed the Elders, "I apologize if we are late, let us go ahead and start the meeting, for I have heard many things and wish to know what is true, and what is just a rumor."

"My Queen," stated one of the eldest at the table, "It seems that a prophecy has turned up upon our doorstep, one that will affect the entire village, as well as our people's past."

Seeing the confusion on Sam and Hermione's faces, the Elder Seer continued, "It appears that our tribe will be sent back, back to the times of Ancient Greek, where we are to rebuild, bring all of the old tribes together as one, and stop the self-fulfilling prophecy of the Twilight of the Gods."

Running a hand over her face, Sam looked around the other Elders for a moment before asking, "How much time do we have before we are sent back?"

The Seer looked her in the eyes, "Only a week, my Queen. It appears the God's and Goddess' of now wish for us to fix the past now, rather than later."

Nodding, Sam motioned to a guard, "Inform the tribe that we need to meet at the Village's center, we have an announcement that I'm sure everyone will appreciate knowing in advance," Saluting to the guard as she quickly took off.

"I suppose it's a good thing that Ancient Greek is our tribe's first language." muttered Hermione as she nudged Sam.

Smiling, Sam turned back to the Elders, "Alright, seeing as we need to address the tribe, I officially call this meeting to an end. May Lady Artemis guide you."

Saluting to each other, everyone left the hut, heading to the Village's center.

* * *

(*AN – Well, my first attempt at a Xena fanfic, hope I don't royally mess it up, I'll do my best to update it at LEAST once a week, but no promises if something bad comes up. Major Pairings will be Xena/Gabrielle, Ephiny/OC, and Eponin/OC. I'll allow guesses as to which OC Ephiny and Eponin end up with lol.)


End file.
